Have you ever
by Falling Star 88
Summary: Something happens to Trowa and the others don't know what. Read to see what's going on.


HAVE YOU EVER...

Have you ever woken and found yourself in a place that you thought was your home? Have you ever loved someone that you thought would always be there?

Have you ever told your secrets to who you thought was a friend?

Is it possible that one day everything and everyone was just a dream you had one night?

"Trowa! Trowa! Wake up!"

There was no reply from the unconscious boy as they tried frantically to wake him up.

"Guys he isn't coming to!"

"This isn't good. Did someone call the paramedics?"

"Yeah I did."

"Where are they then?"

"I don't know. I called them a half-hour ago."

Have you ever wondered if you are really there?

Have you ever thought if you were loved by someone?

Have you ever been told you would be missed?

"Trowa please wake up!"

"Wait. Be quiet for a second."

The four men listened carefully for a signal that would help Trowa.

"There's the paramedics!"

"It's about time."

They watched as the men with the stretcher ran over to where the four sat with Trowa on the ground.

"How long has he been down?"

"Half hour."

The paramedics laid Trowa on the stretcher and hurried back to the ambulance. The four men ran behind them as they watched their friend being lifted up into the back.

"Can we come?"

One of the medics looked at the four.

"Only room for one."

Before Quatre knew what was going on, he was lifted in with Trowa. The doors closed and the ambulance launched forward. Quatre felt as if he was on a roller coaster as the driver sped to the hospital.

Have you ever thought about what you really loved?

Have you ever thought about all the things left unsaid?

Have you ever wondered what might happen?

They stopped and the doors opened. Trowa was pulled out first and taken immediately into the hospital. Quatre walked beside him and watched as nurses came and directed the paramedics to a room.

"Excuse me sir."

Quatre looked at the woman walking beside him.

"Can you come with me? I need you to fill out some paper work."

He nodded and followed her to the waiting room. Quatre glanced around and saw different people sitting in the chairs. Some were old, some young, some middle age, some that were calm, others weeping. The nurse stopped and picked up a clipboard.

"Please take a seat and fill this out."

Quatre walked over to an empty seat and sat down. He started to fill the paperwork out, but most of the questions he couldn't answer. No one could ever answer the questions.

Have you ever wondered where you are from?

Have you ever wondered who you really are?

Have you ever though there was nothing anyone could do to help you?

Quatre finished most of the work and took it to the information desk. He laid it on the counter and went back to the seat. Many had left when he first got there, now only three people were left waiting for the doctor to tell them any news about their friends and family. He sat there in silence wondering what the outcome for Trowa would be. The doors opened. Heero, WuFei, and Duo came in and found their way to where Quatre was sitting.

"Any news?"

"No."

"What happened to Trowa anyway Quatre?"

"I don't know. We went out for a walk to talk about some of the things that has been happening lately. We where almost to the door and he just collapsed."

Duo looked at Quatre. He could tell Quatre looked calm on the outside, like nothing bad had happened, but deep down Duo knew Quatre was yelling for someone to do something that could save Trowa. Heero softly tapped Duo on the arm. Duo turned to him.

"Duo I know what you are thinking. We all wish we could help Trowa somehow."

Have you ever imagined what others were thinking?

Have you ever felt a warm touch from someone?

Have you ever thought of your future?

The four of them sat in silence together for another hour. By this time everyone had left the waiting room and the pilots to themselves. There had been no word from the doctor and no one knew what was going on. 

"I can't take it anymore!"

They looked at Duo who was now standing.

"Duo we can't don anything..."

Duo cut Heero off.

"I know that. The doctor could come out here and tell us what is going on! For all we know Trowa could be in there dead!"

The minute he said that, Duo looked at Quatre. Quatre had lost his calm look at this point and now had tears slowly rolling down his face.

"Quatre I'm...I'm sorry."

"Guys...I know Duo could be right. We don't know if he's alive or dead. I just hope he's ok."

Quatre slowly stood up and headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Duo...stay here with Heero. I'm going to talk with Quatre."

Heero and Duo watched as WuFei got up.

Have you ever thought about yourself?

Have you ever seeken answers?

Have you ever given up hope?

WuFei looked around the small cafeteria in search of Quatre. He came upon the blond haired boy sitting alone in the corner table. He made his way to the other side of the room. As WuFei approached, Quatre kept his eyes on the styrofoam cup in his hands.

"Quatre...can we talk?"

WuFei sat down as Quatre nodded his head.

"Can you tell me what you and Trowa talked about today?"

WuFei's eyes met a pair of teal colored eyes that looked as if a storm was taking place in them.

"We talked about different things. School, jobs, family, friends, life..."

Quatre's voice trailed off. 

"Life huh? What did he say?"

"He wasn't afraid of what might happen to him. He also said for me not to worry, everything would be alright."

Quatre had started to cry some more and WuFei knew he had to get some more clues in hopes to find out what exactly happened.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, but we walked quietly the rest of the way and he turned pale all of a sudden..."

"And then collapsed. Quatre it's ok to let out your feeling. I know how you feel."

"No you don't! You haven't been through losing someone you loved."

"Quatre listen. I lost my wife. You can't tell me I haven't felt like what you do now!"

"WuFei..."

Quatre's voice was now calm, but there was still a hint of hurt.

"I have lost my mother, my father, and now maybe my best friend. If things don't turn out right, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Quatre no one knows what they are going to do. Let's go back to the waiting room. Maybe there's some news about Trowa."

They walked quietly to the waiting room, each hoping there was some kind of news.

Have you ever lost someone special?

Have you ever felt like you don't belong?

Have you ever thought about the past?

When they arrive Quatre stopped. WuFei looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"There's the doctor."

WuFei stared at the brown haired man.

"Come on Quatre."

They continued walking until they stood beside Heero and Duo.

"Did we miss anything?"

Heero and Duo looked at each other and then back at WuFei and Quatre. It was silent for a few seconds then the doctor spoke.

"I need for the family member or members of Trowa to come with me."

Non of the pilots moved. They didn't want to be the first one to hear the news. Suddenly Quatre gained enough courage to speak.

"He doesn't have any family. We are his friends."

"I'm sorry then. I can't let you see Trowa unless you are family."

By this time the doctor was growing impatient and looked mad.

"Um...Mr. Doctor Sir. I don't think you know whom you raised your voice to. Right guys?"

Duo gave them a wink and they caught on fast.

"Oh yeah! His father would be mad at you."

WuFei spoke.

"Mr. Winner doesn't like anyone yelling at his son."

Heero added quickly.

Have you ever had friends that would do anything for you?

Have you ever believed in others?

Have you ever been brave?

"Mr. Winner's son? You're the Winner boy?"

Quatre nodded his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes I am. Can we all see Trowa now?"

"Of course. Follow me."

They followed the doctor down some halls while listening to what he had to say.

"We're not for sure what's wrong with him, but I think we have a clue. Has he been having headaches lately?"

"He complained about some the other day." 

"I see. As soon as we get the cat scans back I'll check them out and let you know. Here's the room."

He continued down the hall and the pilots went in. Trowa laid in the bed attached to different monitors. They heard the beeping of the heart monitor and knew Trowa was still alive.

"He looks so pathetic."

"Duo!"

The three others said in unison.

"Sorry, I speak my mind and forget to think first sometimes."

They stayed in the room for what seemed like an eternity until the door opened. They turned and saw the doctor.

"I got the cast scans back and we saw a lump. That means the cause is a brain tumor."

"Is there anything you can do sir?"

"Yes Mr. Winner. We can try to go into surgery and take it out."

"But...?"

"Heero, there's no but he's a doctor."

"Duo there's always a but."

The doctor finished.

"But he has a fifty-fifty chance on coming out fine."

"Go ahead with the surgery. I'll pay for it guys."

Have you ever been in trouble?

Have you ever been helpless?

Have you ever been worried?

The doctor left and a nurse came in and prepared Trowa for surgery. An hour later they were wheeling Trowa away...agian. Time slowly went by and even though it was one in the morning, none of the pilots could sleep.

"How did this happen guys? Trowa was healthy and normal."

"Duo things like this happen. Some less dangerous than others."

"Heero's right Duo. My wife dying was a sudden thing."

"But some things are more painful than others."

Everyone looked at Quatre.

"Even though people say you'll get over the heartache, you never do. My mother has been gone for eighteen years now. I didn't even know her, but I still feel the heartache. My father dying three years ago added more pain, and now my friend has a fifty-fifty chance of living."

They all sat in silence when Heero looked up and saw the doctor.

"Guys."

They all caught Heero's gaze and watched as the man came closer. He stopped in front of them and slowly looked each one over.

"I'm sorry. We lost him."

Duo put his hands on his knees and laid his head on them, Heero looked at the floor, and WuFei glanced at the ceiling, then at Quatre. Quatre's face was pale and his eyes started to feel with tears.

"We tried everything we could think of."

He said his apologies again and left the four grieve stricken men alone. They pulled themselves together and made their way to the car. No one spoke, no one dared to in case it caused more pain. They arrived home and made their way to their rooms.

Have you ever wondered if you could change the past?

Have you ever dreamed something you couldn't get?

Have you ever thought what was real and what wasn't?

Suddenly Quatre sat up in bed. He looked at the alarm clock that was flashing one-thirty. He opened his eyes wide and rushed to the bedroom next door. He quietly went in and saw the unmade bed empty. He glanced around as if looking for a clue to the question.

"Was that a dream or was it real?"

Authors Note: Okay...well this was a confusing story (at least I thought so) It was kind of hard for me to make up all the different have you ever things and the ending kind of stinks.

My sister read this over after I was done and asked me what the deal was with the clock flashing one-thirty. Well I forgot to put it in there but I wanted Trowa to "supposedly" die at that time. If you have any more questions about this story, please email me.


End file.
